As technology advances, more and more data is transferred over cellular telecommunications networks. The number of subscribers continues to grow, as does the number user equipment (UE) utilizing wireless communication channels. In addition, as streaming services become more sophisticated and popular, the amount of data communicated between UE and base stations of a cellular network continues to grow. Cellular providers are regularly adding new equipment and optimizing existing equipment in order to keep pace with the increasing demands.
Cellular communications are affected by a variety of environmental conditions. Foliage develops during spring and recedes in the fall. Man-made structures are built and destroyed. Geographic features are altered by human and natural processes. All of these changes to environmental conditions can affect cellular service over time. Tools for monitoring network parameters and adjusting variables help operators to keep networks running smoothly as networks expand and change over time.
Antenna tilt optimization is one processes available to an operator to improve voice call quality, voice and data dropped call performance, voice and data accessibility, data throughput, capacity and spectral efficiency. In wireless operator markets with hilly terrain, elevated expressways and/or non-homogeneous antenna heights, proper antenna tilt is crucial to good performance. All markets have a need for proper antenna tilt, but the benefits are more pronounced in markets with varying topography.
In many cases, previous tilt optimization has been done in the market. Typically a cell's Key Performance Indicator (KPI) statistics will look better when the pattern is not overshooting even when excessive tilt is applied, so downtilt in some systems is greater than optimal. In some cases, calls will be redirected to an alternate Radio Access Technology (RAT) due to lack of coverage optimization. For example, calls may be directed to 2G because of inadequate 3G coverage due to excessive downtilt of antennas carrying 3G signals.